Zurvan
|fgcolor= |image=Zurvan SC2-HotS Portrait.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |birth=Unknown, Zerus |death=Early 2505, Zerus |race=Primal zerg |faction=Primal zerg :Zurvan's Pack |gender=n/a (masculine personality) |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |job=Pack leader |family= |voice=Frank WelkerBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concept= |concattop= }} Zurvan'Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. (or the '''Ancient One) was a primal zerg of Zerus who had lived for millions of years. He was spawned before the Overmind, and lived to see the return of the Zerg Swarm to Zerus during the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. It shepherded a deinfested Sarah Kerrigan's rebirth into the Swarm, before challenging her and subsequently being killed and having its essence absorbed by her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. Biography Zurvan was younger than the power found in the first spawning pool but older than the first Overmind. It escaped being incorporated into the Swarm hive mind by AmonBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zurvan (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. and remained on Zerus when the Swarm left the planet. In time, it became a pack leader and became immense both in power and physique. By the time the Swarm returned to Zerus under Sarah Kerrigan, it had been millennia since Zurvan's last evolution. On the advice of Dark Prelate Zeratul, Kerrigan sought out Zurvan to help her claim the power of primal zerg. The Swarm fed Zurvan quillgor to awaken it. The primal Brakk and its pack unsuccessfully attempted to halt the awakening. Zurvan instructed Kerrigan in the ways of the primal zerg and the ancient history of the zerg. Most importantly, it directed her to use the first spawning pool to transform into a primal-based human-zerg hybrid;Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12. the new form was more powerful than the old Queen of Blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12. When Kerrigan came to Zerus, she was far less powerful than Zurvan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. Once a primal Kerrigan killed and absorbed the essences of the other pack leaders, she became worth consuming. She expected Zurvan's challenge, and killed and absorbed its essence as well. Gameplay |fgcolor= |image=Zurvan SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |race=Zerg |faction=Primal zerg :Zurvan's Pack |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' |baseunit= |role=Primal pack leader |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Massive *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=6000 (Normal) 7500 (Hard) 9000 (Brutal) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Zurvan appears directly after killing Slivan and receiving units to control. He will burst out of the ground, leaving a crescent shaped battlefield with his head in the center and tentacles on the exterior. The first stage consists of him smacking the ground with multiple tentacles dealing large damage, and spitting out zerg minions. The second stage which comes up when he's at about a quarter health consists of him blasting a portion of the stage (near Kerrigan's last position), leaving energy pools that damage you. His attacks take some time to charge, giving you time to avoid it. Development Zurvan was the last thing Phill Gonzales worked on for Heart of the Swarm, and the modeling, texturing, and animation for him took 3 months to complete. His creation began with a rough sketch by Trevor Jacobs on a whiteboard which showed a really distinct head he had in mind for a mission mechanic. Luke Mancini then did a multitude of concepts exploring what Zurvan's entire body looked like to match Jacobs's head design. All of the concepts explored many different ideas which were cherry-picked to be used on the game model. Some more dynamic ideas had tentacles coming out of the back and underneath Zurvan instead of legs. As his scale in-game was gigantic Zurvan had many details that needed modeling and potential design ideas were up in the air for his role in the game. The developers intended this model to be usable for multiple phases of an encounter. Only once Zurvan's texture was well underway did the developers realize his resemblance to Mr Waternoose.2013, HotS Zurvan. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 While Zurvan was always intended to be the final boss of the Zerus arc, he was originally one of many Ancient Ones. These beings were cut during development.2013, HotS Zurvan. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 Plans for Zurvan included him being controllable by the player, being able to cliffwalk, and having a showdown with another massive primal ancient, but these ideas were cut.2019, HotS Zurvan WIP. Deviantart, accessed on 2019-04-20 Personality and Traits As a primal zerg, Zurvan embodied the "survival of the fittest" ideals the pack leaders operated on. Zurvan was wary of the hive-minded zerg swarm, believing that losing ones individuality to a single will is a terrible fate for a strong zerg. The 'wings' on Zurvan's back stored energy, akin to the plates of the stegosaurus of pre-historic Earth.2013, HotS Zurvan. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 Trivia Zurvan may be named for Zurvanism, a branch of Zoroastrianism that worshipped the deity Zurvan as the first primordial creator. Zurvan was also the chief god of among the Manichaeans, the Pre-Iranian Median and the Pre-reformed polytheistic Sogdians (as Zarvana). Within modern Orthodox Zoroastrianism, Zurvan continues on as the embodiment of time immortal. The battle against Zurvan is similar to the boss fight against Belial from Diablo III. References Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes Category:Zerg characters in StarCraft II Category:Primal zerg characters